


A Different Kind of Tryst

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Holoforms (Transformers), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knockout and Arcee try out their human holoforms on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Tryst

"I thought you didn't like any mess, Knockout..." Arcee mumbled against her bottom lip, feeling the mech underneath her stumble his own across her collarbone. He was still getting used to his human holoform, for things other than pretending to drive during races and one time actually seating himself on her alt-mode. She'd protested and flung him off after five nanoklicks, but they both knew she secretly liked feeling of his aft nestled on her.

Maybe this was his version of that, letting her inside his meticulously maintained car form. The humans called him an Aston Martin; they were all mostly the same to her. Even so, she managed to be impressed at the dashboard as the radio lit up; playing soft wordless music, accompanying their softer moans as he pulled her alongside him into the driver's seat.

"My finish is one thing," Knockout told her, slowly running his hands over her rear and poorly disguising it as a way to pull her closer. "My interior, on the other servo..." Crimson eyes sparkled up at her as he flicked disheveled red locks of hair out of his face. "Well, no-one really looks at it, do they, dear?" His enamel denta somehow maintained their smirk as he closed his mouth around hers, his tongue teasing her before moving down to her neck again. Hot breaths danced along her holoform's receptors as he inhaled her.

"Let's hope not, else you'll have some... explaining to do..." Arcee didn't have a vocaliser, but she found her words glitching into stutters anyway as the need to overload quickly overtook her need to speak. It wouldn't be anything like interface in her normal form; no prickling sensors or node clusters bursting into pleasure as he fragged her, not even any transfluid from him to fill the hollowness his spike would leave behind. 

Even so, she was curious. And he was just plain too horny to refuse her. 

"Next time I can frag you over your cycle... maybe an Autobot on patrol might catch us at it?" Knockout suggested playfully, resting his chin in the middle of her fleshy chestplates as his hips began grinding gently against her.

"Might make them jealous..." Arcee sighed, gradually thrusting back to soothe the growing heat in her valve. In truth, she was borderline terrified of being caught. Knockout was hardly the worst Decepticon to be sneaking out after, but considering the Decepticons that really wasn't saying much good about her choice in partners. Maybe the red plating, the twitching horns on either side of his helm, the wide grins that were somehow both challenging and charming as the Pit... maybe he reminded her of Cliffjumper. 

"Do you want to do the honours, or shall I?"

Her eyes fluttered, giving her a view of Knockout's denta chewing his lips and his long digits playing with the button of her holoform's shorts. She could easily just phase them off herself, but having those digits against her skin was too much to give up.  
"Well, since you're so good with those hands..." she trailed off, leaning back against the steering wheel as Knockout popped the button open and pulled the clothing down by the edges, tugging the black leggings underneath down alongside them. They fell somewhere on the mat beneath them, leaving her completely exposed in the dim glow of the car's dashboard. The music still tinkled along, hiding how hard they were both breathing. 

"You have lovely features," Knockout whispered, as if in a trance. His hands were at her valve, slowly stroking along the wetness both familiar yet so alien to both of them, yet his eyes refused to budge from hers. Lust glazed them over, but the tiny pricks of black pulsed with... 

Something she wasn't sure if she was ready to recognise. 

"And you have a nice spike," Arcee somehow said without moaning. "Any more obvious remarks to make?"

Knockout's gaze shifted downwards for a nanoklick, bringing themselves back up with an amused grin on his talented mouth. "Just one; I know I feel good, but try not to scream this time."

Just like all the times before, she completely and unapologetically disobeyed as soon as he was inside her. At least the windows were rolled down.


End file.
